Pack-a-Punch Machine
.]] The Pack-a-Punch Machine is a utility powered by Element 115 found in every Zombies map after Shi No Numa (excluding Dead Ops Arcade, Bus Depot, Diner and Farm). Overview The Pack-a-Punch Machine allows weapons to be upgraded to better versions of themselves. The machine also changes the names of weapons, putting attachments on the weapon, as well as putting elaborate engravings on them. The engravings in Call of Duty: World at War are chrome, with elegant patterns all over the weapon. In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the gun becomes black, with complex red engravings all over it, much like a motherboard, while on the Nintendo Wii version of the game, the gun is yellow with light blue engravings. The only exeption is the Wunderwaffe DG-2, where it becomes gold when Pack-a-Punched in the Call of Duty: Black Ops version of Der Riese. In Call of Duty: Black Ops II, the gun becomes black, with complex engravings in blue and yellow, similar to the texture of the Element 115 meteorites. In Mob of the Dead, the gun becomes black, with glowing red cracks and what appear to be alchemistic formulas and engravings all over it, looking somewhat demonic in nature. Effects on weapons When Pack-a-Punched, most weapons have increased damage, larger magazines, added effects, and/or more reserve ammo. Some weapons may gain attachments, change fire mode and some may even fire different projectiles after Pack-a-Punching. Heavier weapons, such as light machine guns and launchers usually gain increased mobility resulting in the player being capable of higher speeds. Off-wall weapons can replenish ammo by buying ammo for it in the place they were bought for 4500 points. In Call of Duty: Black Ops II, if a weapon is put into the Pack-a-Punch machine after it has already been Pack-a-Punched, it is given new attachments, at only 2000 points. How to access the Pack-a-Punch Machine Der Riese The Pack-a-Punch machine is inaccessible at the start of the game and is blocked by a door. The door can be unlocked by turning on the power and subsequently linking three teleporters to the mainframe back in the starting room. This is done by pressing the 'use' button on the teleporter pad, and then within 30 seconds, the player or a teammate must press the 'use' button on the mainframe. As each teleporter is linked, the door blocking the machine goes down and the Pack-a-Punch machine is usable. The player can also use the teleporters now. Kino der Toten .]] The Pack-a-Punch machine is accessed by turning on the power behind the teleporter, then using the teleporter, which must be linked to the Mainframe first. The Mainframe is located in the starting room. The room that the player(s) teleports to is above the theater, where the Pack-a-Punch machine is located. In this room is a projector near the front. When you leave, sometimes you will be teleported to a room before you are teleported back to the mainframe in the starting room. In each room you can teleport to contain a tape, if you tap the action button on the tapes, you pick them up and the next time you teleport you can press the action button on the projector and it will play the tape. There are three tapes in all. Every time the teleporter is used, the players must wait two minutes for it to cool down before re-linking it in order to teleport again. "Five" The Pack-a-Punch Machine is accessible by hitting all four DEFCON switches in the war room after the power is turned on to lower the DEFCON level to 5. After that, the panic room (the conference room), where the Pack-a-Punch Machine is located, is accessible by going through any teleporter. After 30 seconds, the door of the panic room will open, allowing the players to enter or leave the room directly. Also, zombies will come through the doorway. However, after the doors are opened, the Pack-a-Punch Machine will disappear. Also, after every player has left the panic room, the doors will close, and the player must reset the DEFCON level once again. An alternate way to access the machine is by killing the Pentagon Thief when he appears before he can take any players weapons. This grants the player a Bonfire Sale, as well as a Max Ammo, power-up that links all teleporters to the panic room regardless of the DEFCON level. It also lowers the price of the Pack-a-Punch to 1000 points. Ascension The Pack-a-Punch Machine is accessible by turning on the power and using all three Lunar Landers. When each lander is used, one third of the diagram of the rocket (shown in the Spawn room as well as the power room) will turn green. After all three are used, the diagram will be completely green, signifying that the rocket is ready to be launched. The player must then go back to where the power switch is located at the top of the main building and launch the rocket. Once the rocket is launched, the door blocking the room below the rocket will open, making the Pack-a-Punch Machine accessible to the player. Unlike other Call of Duty: Black Ops ''maps, the Pack-a-Punch can be reached by conventional methods without any special requirements after being unlocked. Call of The Dead Once the power has been turned on, after a short amount of time the screen will flash orange and the lighthouse light will start to spin erratically. It will eventually settle and point to where the Pack-a-Punch machine has spawned. The Pack-a-Punch machine will always be found in a water source. It can spawn in the pool near Stamin-Up, the water near Juggernog or near Quick Revive. Each spawn point is indicated by a large boulder that will sink into the ground and reappear as the Pack-a-Punch machine when it spawns there. After some time, the Pack-a-Punch machine will disappear and respawn somewhere else. Shangri-La There are four statues that spin once the power is turned on. These statues are spread out along the entire map. The first is in the center of the spawn. The second is on the far side of the rope bridge from the spawn. The third is in the power room. The fourth is in the niche in the tunnel that leads to AK-74u. In front of the statues are pressure pads. Depending on how many players there are, there will be the same number of raised pads, they will be random out of the four. All players in the game will need to step on one of these pads. If there are four players, all pads must be stood on at the same time. If there are three, one pressure pad will already be locked down. The remaining three pads must then be stood on at the same time. In single player, there is only one pad that must be stood on. After all the pressure pads are stood on simultaneously, the bottom of the staircase in front of the Quick Revive appears, allowing access to the top where Pack-a-Punch awaits. Two gears then start to ascend the stairs. When they reach the top, a cascade of water will send the players back to the bottom, and Pack-a-Punch is again inaccessible. If the players are attempting to get Time Travel Will Tell achievement, the Pack-a-Punch machine will be lower to the surface in the process, shortly after the player gets the easter egg, the Pack-A-Punch machine will be available again. Once all four players get easter eggs, the machine will not lower anymore. Moon The Pack-a-Punch machine is located in Area 51, also known as No Man's Land. At the beginning of the game, players spawn next to it. To reach it again, players have to use the moon base's teleporter, which will only activate when every player is on it. The moon base's teleporter is located just past the bio-dome, near the AK-74u. When the players are in Area 51, Zombies will spawn and attack. When the teleporter is ready to be used again, an alarm will sound and Hellhounds will begin spawning. The teleporter will activate either when all of the players are on it or the alarm ends. A player can hack the Pack-a-Punch Machine, causing the gates surrounding it to close and locking the player inside. The gates are lowered after a set amount of time, creating a potential trap for whoever was inside. Black Ops 2 Green Run To get the Pack-a-Punch room open located in Town, the player must first blow up the first two doors of the bank vault with explosives. Then, at the Power Plant, a turbine should be used on the door with a green electricity sign. When the Turbine is there, the vault door to the Pack-a-Punch is open. With multiple players, another player may simply wait at the vault for the other to get the turbine in position, but in solo, the player must quickly run or take a bus to Town. An unused turbine is almost a necessity, as a used will break much easier, closing the vault door before the player can get to the Town. The Pack-a-Punch must be constructed from parts found in the Bank Vault in the Town. Grenades or similar explosives can be used to open the bank vault and inner vault doors. The 2025 weapons can now be upgraded multiple times. The first upgrade, costing 5000, upgrades the weapon to its Pack-a-Punched variant. Any subsequent upgrades cost 2000 and cycle through that weapon's attachment cycle, if the weapon has one. This video explains how to build the Pack-a-Punch: Town The player spawns next to the Pack-a-Punch machine. It is located in the center of the map, in the middle of a lava pit. It is advised to either have Juggernog, which will allow you stand in the lava long enough to take your Pack-a-Punched weapon or wait for the upgrade process on the ground nearby to avoid the fire damage, which can down a player if stood on long enough. Nuketown Zombies The Pack-a-Punch Machine will fall from the mushroom cloud (in the sky), similar to perks and will have a chance of spawning randomly. Die Rise The Pack-a-Punch Machine can randomly be found in one of four of the seven elevator shafts. It can spawn either in one of the two shafts located in the power room, or in one at the far end of the roof area, or in the area under the roof area. It shares these positions between games with Juggernog, Double Tap Root Beer and Mule Kick. Mob of the Dead The Pack-a-Punch Machine is located off of the island on the Golden Gate Bridge. To get to this location you are required to build Icarus. Icarus is the airplane you can build on the top of the roof and has 5 parts located around the map. To access any of these parts you will need the Warden's Key. Cell Block The Pack-a-Punch Machine is located in the third floor on the hallway that leads to the Gondola, directly above the starting position. Achievements/Trophies Call of Duty: World at War *'Wacker Packer' (25 / Bronze Trophy ) - is for Pack-a-Punching a gun for the first time. *'Pack Addict' (25 / Silver Trophy ) - is awarded for Pack-a-Punching five guns in one game. Call of Duty: ZOMBIES *'Mein Shiny' (250 Points) - is awarded for Pack-a-Punching a gun for the first time. *'Pack Addict' (500 Points) - is awarded for Pack-a-Punching five guns in one game. *'The Touch of Gott' (1000 Points) - is awarded for having 2 Pack-a-Punched weapons at once. Call of Duty: Black Ops *'Sacrificial Lamb' (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - is awarded for killing 6 zombies after getting shot by a Pack-a-Punched crossbow bolt. *'See Me, Stab Me, Heal Me' (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - is awarded for firing a Pack-a-Punched Ballistic Knife at a downed ally to revive them from a distance. *'Space Race' (45 / Silver Trophy ) - is awarded for Pack-a-Punching a weapon before round 8, on the map Ascension. *'Fully Armed and Operational' (25 / Bronze Trophy ) - is awarded for acquiring 3 Pack-A-Punched weapons at the same time on Moon. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *'Shafted' (35 / Bronze Trophy ) - In Die Rise, use Pack-a-Punch and all perk machines in one game. Trivia General *There is a picture on the machine. The picture is a "no symbol" (a red circle with a diagonal slash inside) with a hand inside of the circle; indicating that one should be careful not to get their hand caught when putting their gun into the machine. *In all maps except Kino der Toten, when a weapon is being Pack-a-Punched, a small red flag that says "Please Wait" rises on the right side of the Ray Gun depictions, above the machine. *If a weapon is left in the machine for too long, the gun will be lost. *Sometimes, the player's character (excluding Takeo) will sing a Perks-a-Cola jingle while waiting for their gun to be Pack-a-Punched. Tank Dempsey sings part of the Juggernog jingle, Nikolai the Quick Revive, Richtofen the Double Tap Root Beer. *On the PC version, if specular maps are disabled, Pack-a-Punched weapons will turn almost completely black. *Kino der Toten is the only map to have its Pack-a-Punch room completely cut off from the zombies. *Richtofen compares it to a bowling ball polisher in a Der Riese quote, which matches its appearance. Call of Duty: World at War *In the Spanish, Polish, French, Italian and Czech versions, the names of the guns will remain the same after being Pack-a-Punched. Call of Duty: Black Ops *On the Nintendo Wii version, the Pack-a-Punch Machine itself looks different since the machine consists of brighter colors. *Above the machine, there are two depictions of a Ray Gun, one with a 'flaccid' barrel and the other with an 'erect' barrel. Sarah Michelle Gellar might comment on this in Call Of The Dead. *In "Five", during a Pentagon Thief round, if a player is targeted to have their weapon stolen and tries to Pack-a-Punch it before the Pentagon Thief would normally take it, the player will begin the Thief's animation, but will instantly freeze the screen for around 30 seconds for all players. Eventually, all the players in the session will be returned to the lobby and an error message will appear. **The Pack-a-Punch machine will turn back around if the player leaves the room. **If the player Pack-a-Punches their weapon as the machine is turning back around, their gun will be lost. *On the Nintendo Wii version, after Pack-a-Punching a weapon, the gun's design is yellow and blue. It still retains the purple muzzle flash, but some weapons lack the strange firing sounds. *In the multiplayer map Firing Range, there are 'please wait' flags from the Pack-a-Punch machine on the edges of buildings. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *In TranZit, Town and Die Rise, the Pack-a-Punch machine's table has three legs, the missing one is replaced by a brick. *Some of the weapons can only be Pack-a-Punched once. These weapons are reserved to weapons from the original ''Call of Duty: Black Ops that are present in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, such as the Colt M16A1 and the Ray Gun. *The Pack-a-Punch machine appears to have a battery on the left side of it. This only applies to TranZit, Town and Die Rise. *If an EMP Grenade is thrown at the machine while a gun is inside, the gun will be lost and the player will not receive a refund. *In Mob of the Dead, all the Perk-a-Colas (with the exception of Electric Cherry) and the Pack-a-Punch have a strange static effect on them. In addition, their colors are dull and their jingles are simply chimes as if they are not really there since the map takes place before they were created. Gallery Pack-a-Punch Call of the Dead.jpg|The Pack-a-Punch machine in Call of the Dead Moon Loading Screen.png|Pack-a-Punch machine seen on Moon's loading screen, above the center of the left page. Videos Video:Black Ops Zombies - All Shotgun's - Lets Pack That Punch|All Shotguns Pack-a-Punched Video:Black Ops Zombies - All SMG's - Lets Pack That Punch|All SMGS Pack-a-Punched Video:Black Ops Zombies - All Assault Rifles - Lets Pack That Punch|All Assault Rifles Pack-a-Punched Video:Black Ops Zombies - All LMG's - Lets Pack That Punch|All Lmgs Pack-a-Punched Video:Black Ops Zombies - All Pistols - Lets Pack That Punch|All Pistols Pack-a-Punched Video:Black Ops Zombies - All Elemental Weapons - Lets Pack That Punch|All 115 Weapons Pack-a-Punched Video:Black Ops Zombies - All Special Weapons - Lets Pack That Punch|All Wonder Weapons Pack-a-Punched Video:Black Ops Zombies - All Launchers - Lets Pack That Punch|All Launchers Pack-a-Punched Video:Black Ops Zombies - All Sniper Rifles - Lets Pack That Punch|All Sniper Rifles Pack-a-Punched Video:Pack A Punch Jingle|The Pack-A-Punch Jingle Video:Blackops Zombies MOON Hacking the pack-a-punch|Hacking the machine on Moon References *Videos from TheSyndicateProject on YouTube : http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL368D56A0D5AFE5C9 Category:Zombie Utilities